1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module and, more particularly, to backlight module comprising a light guide device having a light guide plate with barriers on the edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The currently available backlight module is assembled using a light guide plate and a housing. Alternatively, the backlight module may comprise a transparent light guide plate and a housing that are integrated. Such a process is applicable to the manufacture of displays for handsets because of compactness, easy assembly and simple structures. In Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200611025, as shown in FIG. 1, a light guide structure comprises a light guide plate 11 and a housing 13. The light guide plate 11 and the housing 13 are integrated. The light guide plate 11 comprises a light-receiving surface 12, a light-emitting surface 14 adjacent to the light-receiving surface 12 and a plurality of breaches 16. The breaches 16 are disposed where the light guide plate 11 and housing 13 are joined. Each breach 16 comprises an arc corner 161 and an edge surface 162 adjacent to the arc corner 161. The edge surface 162 is frosted.
However, even though the aforesaid conventional structure is simple and easy to be assembled, it has problems in that:
(1) Light leakage occurs due to such assembly of a light guide plate and a housing. Therefore, a handset using such a backlight module suffers from light leakage if it is not properly designed.
(2) Light efficiency is lowered because of light leakage.
Therefore, there is demand in providing a backlight module comprising a light guide device having a light guide plate with barriers on the edges.